Zhuge Jin
Zhuge Jin, was a minister for the Kingdom of Eastern Wu during the 3 Kingdoms Era of China. He was the elder brother of the famous Shu strategist, Zhuge Liang. He was greatly trusted by Sun Quan. His most important accomplishment was in smoothing relations between Wu and Shu. His son Zhuge Ke succeeded him, and became a great Wu general, but later failed as a regent, leading to the destruction of the Zhuge clan. Zhuge Jin also had another son named Zhuge Qiao, who was adopted by his brother Zhuge Liang. Zhuge Jin (174 – 241),[[|2]] style name Ziyu, was a military general and politician of Eastern Wu during the late Han Dynasty and Three Kingdoms era of Chinese history. Biography Early life Zhuge Jin was born in Yangdu County (陽都) in Langya Commandery (琅琊), in present-day Yinan County, Shandong. He was the eldest of three brothers and became orphaned at a young age. His uncle raised him and his siblings. When Cao Cao invaded Shandong in 195, his family was forced to flee south to Jing Province and his uncle soon died of illness. After his two sisters married into notable families with numerous relations in the area, Zhuge Jin started his journey to the east. Service under Sun Quan After the Yang Province warlord, Sun Ce, was assassinated, Zhuge Jin was referred to Sun Ce's successor, Sun Quan, and became his personal secretary (长史; secretary of a general was expected to participate in military operation during Han dynasty). He was soon transferred to be the Central Major (中司馬), however.[[|3]] Zhuge Jin joined Lu Meng's invasion of Jing Province, and was promoted to the General Who Pacifies the South for his performance during the campaign. When the Battle of Yiling broke out, Zhuge Jin wrote a letter to Liu Bei, asking him to abort the operation, but Liu Bei refused.[[|3]] Since Zhuge Jin's younger brother, Zhuge Liang, was the most trusted officer under Liu Bei, someone told Sun Quan that Zhuge Jin was colluding with the forces of Shu Han, however, Sun Quan openly announced that no matter what the rumor said, Zhuge Jin would not betray him, just as he would never betray Zhuge Jin. During Zhuge Jin's later years, he was promoted to the rank of Grand General (大将军) and Left Commander (左将軍). He participated in several military campaigns against the state of Wei, but suffered defeats in most of them.[[|4]] [[|5]] . After Zhuge Jin's death, his son Zhuge Ke succeeded him, and became a great Wu general, but later failed as a regent, leading to the destruction of the Zhuge clan just as Zhuge Jin foresaw[[|6]] . Zhuge Jin also had another son named Zhuge Qiao, who was adopted by his brother Zhuge Liang and his wife, Lady Huang. edit] Family *Ancestor: Zhuge Feng (諸葛豐), served as Director of Retainers during the reign of Emperor Yuan of Han *Father: Zhuge Gui (諸葛珪), served as Assistant in Mount Tai Commandery during the late Han Dynasty, died in 188. *Uncle: Zhuge Xuan (諸葛玄), served as Administrator of Yuzhang, joined Liu Biao later. Raised Zhuge Liang and Zhuge Jun, died in 195. *Siblings: **Zhuge Liang, younger brother, served Shu Han **Zhuge Jun (諸葛均), younger brother, served Shu Han **Younger sister, unknown name, married Pang Shanmin (Pang Tong's older cousin) **Younger sister, unknown name, married a member of the Xiangyang Kuai clan (headed by Kuai Liang and Kuai Yue) *Cousins: **Zhuge Dan, served Cao Wei, participated in the Three Rebellions in Shouchun, killed after his defeat *Children: **Zhuge Ke, served Eastern Wu. See Zhuge Ke#Family for details on Zhuge Ke's family. **Zhuge Qiao, adopted by Zhuge Liang, died at a young age **Zhuge Rong (諸葛融), served Eastern Wu, committed suicide by consuming poison after Zhuge Ke's death **Lady Zhuge (諸葛氏), married Zhang Cheng ** Voice ActorsEdit *Masato Hirano - Romance of the Three Kingdoms drama CD series Category:Characters Category:Confederate Officers